Au sein du rêve
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Quand Dipper rêve si fort de romance...
**Titre** : Au sein du rêve
 **Fandom** : Gravity Falls  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Genre** : romance fluffy, humour crack, un petit peu de hurt/comfort (gentiment)  
 **Personnages** : Bill/Dipper  
 **Nombre de mots** : 2591  
 **Commentaire** : écrit sur le thème "Passion

* * *

Contrairement à ce que son entourage pensait, Dipper ne lisait pas que des romans d'énigmes.

Lorsqu'il avait échangé son corps avec Mabel, Grenda et Candy l'avaient forcé à écouter la lecture d'un de ces livres surnaturels à l'eau de rose qu'elles aimaient tant. Dipper n'avait guère apprécié l'expérience, mais il voulait néanmoins connaître la fin.

Lors de sa recherche pour en savoir plus, il était tombé sur une autre couverture un peu mystérieuse, qui avait attiré son attention. Au bout d'une longue hésitation, il s'en était emparé par dépit, et la nuit suivante, lorsqu'il avait été sûr que Mabel était endormie, il avait essayé de lire quelques pages.

Comme il s'y attendait, c'était de la mauvaise littérature - cette fois à propos d'anges et de démons, pas de loup-garou torse nu, ce dont il était vaguement reconnaissant - mais il avait tout de même dévoré le récit sans en laisser une miette pour le lendemain. Il y avait quelque chose là-dedans qui lui procurait un sentiment de reconnaissance, de bien-être. Les garçons dans ces romans étaient toujours des créatures à part, mais adorées, admirées. Toutes les filles, dont la narratrice, en étaient folles, et même si certains passages faisaient grimacer Dipper - parce qu'il ne s'identifiait pas du tout au personnage principal - cela restait un agréable divertissement, qui le mettait même d'excellente humeur. Malgré le fait que cela réduise son temps de sommeil.

\- Tu t'es encore couché à pas d'heure, lui fit remarquer Mabel une fois. Tu ressembles à un zombie.

En début de soirée, il était allé reposer le livre dans les affaires de sa sœur, et il avait été intrigué par un autre titre. Puis un autre. Puis encore un autre...et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à tous les lire.

..

Il fit un rêve bizarre, dans lequel il était une fille amoureuse d'un être surnaturel - "Sûrement un vampire sexy.", se disait-il avec cynisme, puisqu'il conservait son esprit et sa lucidité, tout en incarnant de bonne grâce le rôle que le rêve lui avait confié. C'était bon de suivre un scénario pré-défini et de se laisser guider par celui-ci sans avoir rien à décider.

Et puis il y avait le mystère de la rencontre, l'excitation de tomber amoureux, et l'appréhension que ce ne soit pas réciproque - tout en sachant au fond que ça finirait bien.

Dipper sentit son pouls s'accélérer tandis qu'il marchait, et il savait qu'il était là, quelque part, peut-être au coin de la rue, qui sait ?

« Je t'ai manqué Pine Tree ? »

Au lieu de la sueur glacée qu'il s'attendait à sentir couler dans son dos, quelque chose de chaud et de confortable s'installa dans son ventre, le laissant totalement démuni en face de Bill Cipher, le triangle maléfique qui avait volé son corps et tenté de détruire le précieux journal - et l'esprit de son oncle.

C'était la pire situation qu'il puisse imaginer.

« Oh, pas la pire, ça je peux te l'assurer. », déclara Bill en lui tournant autour.

La scène changea et soudain Dipper se trouvait en classe, et tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

\- J'attends, lança avec impatience le professeur en désignant des inscriptions incompréhensibles au tableau.

Dipper était debout. Il baissa les yeux sur son pupitre, sur son livre ouvert, mais il n'arrivait plus à lire, tout était flou.

Les visages de ses camarades se transformèrent en masques rieurs. Des gloussements fusèrent.

« Même pas la pire… », susurra Bill à son oreille.

Dipper ferma les yeux en voulant effacer le souvenir de sa mémoire, les joues brûlantes.

Un sanglot retentit.

Il les rouvrit. Il se trouvait derrière l'école et Mabel pleurait, recroquevillée contre le coin du mur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, dit-il en suivant le script du rêve.

Sa sœur tourna le visage vers lui des yeux pleins de larmes. C'était le premier jour durant lequel elle avait dû porter son appareil dentaire. Il se souvenait à présent.

\- Ils ont dit que je ressemblais à un monstre.

Ça lui brisait le cœur. D'autant plus qu'à l'époque il n'avait rien trouvé à dire. Il s'était juste penché sur elle pour l'étreindre. Ce qu'il fit. Elle continua de pleurer contre son épaule et il la serra plus fort.

Seulement eux deux contre le monde.

« Plus maintenant », dénonça Bill de sa petite voix suave.

Il était de nouveau seul. Mabel avait disparu. Il était revenu à son rêve initial, son rêve idiot il mangeait à la cafétéria du lycée – ce qu'il imaginait être un lycée, d'après ce qu'il avait dû voir à la télévision, puisque lui-même n'était pas encore en âge d'y aller.

Il n'avait pas de petite bande d'amis populaires, il n'avait même pas d'autres exclus dans son genre pour se serrer les coudes. Il était comme le nouveau de la classe qui arrive en milieu d'année, quand tous les clans sont déjà faits, et qu'il ne peut s'intégrer à aucun d'eux.

Il déteste la force avec laquelle il voudrait de la compagnie. Il aimerait se suffire à lui-même et ne pas réclamer après quelqu'un pour l'aider à surmonter la solitude.

« Pourtant je suis là, moi. », répliqua Bill.

\- Tu n'es qu'une voix dans ma tête, marmonna Dipper en picorant dans son assiette.

Il se rendit compte qu'il suivait le scénario du rêve. Son cœur se serra à cette réalisation.

« Je sais pourquoi tu trembles. », chuchota le démon triangulaire si proche – néanmoins Dipper ne le voyait nulle part. Il le chercha du regard, intrigué. Habituellement, il aimait plutôt se montrer de façon assez théâtrale d'ailleurs...

« Tu aimerais que je sois à tes côtés. », constata la voix de la créature, et c'était tellement vrai que Dipper ne put rétorquer quoique ce soit.

N'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire, pourvu qu'il soit un visage familier au milieu de cette foule d'anonymes potentiellement hostiles.

« Tu es comme toutes les jeunes filles de ces romans. », continua Bill. « Tu voudrais être arraché de force à ton petit quotidien banal pour vivre une passion extraordinaire, quelque chose d'unique et de si intense que tu ne serais plus jamais le même après ça. »

Dipper se leva et renversa son plateau. Les couverts tintèrent sur le sol carrelé.

Encore une fois, les regards convergèrent sur lui. Il avait du mal à supporter le jugement qu'il percevait dans les chuchotis désapprobateurs qui l'entouraient, qui l'enveloppaient de miasmes nocifs.

Bill n'avait pas besoin de lui dire pourquoi il voulait changer. Il se sentait tellement humilié et nul en cet instant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de justifications ou d'explications. Tout plutôt que de rester l'être chétif qu'il se voyait être, incapable de se défendre, toujours victime des mêmes brimades.

Il réussit à s'enfuir avant que les moqueries n'envahissent complètement le hall. Il claqua la porte et continua de courir dans un couloir rempli de casiers, qui semblait sans fin.

Au bout, finalement, finalement, il y avait Bill.

« Viens. », dit-il en tendant les bras.

Dipper le frappa de plein fouet et sentit les mains minuscules s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux. Dipper se surpris à aimer cette caresse, à aimer le contact ferme contre sa joue, la solidité et la robustesse avec lesquelles il était retenu contre lui, C'était perturbant et légèrement culpabilisant.

« Peu importe. », répondit le triangle comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées – et c'était sans doute le cas.

..

Au réveil, il fallut se lever. Se brosser les dents, se laver, s'habiller.

Dipper se sentait comme un fantôme. Le rêve qu'il avait fait était encore parfaitement clair dans son esprit et il se toucha les cheveux, se remémorant le contact des doigts de Bill. Qui était la dernière personne à lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux déjà ?

Il avait dit qu'il était pareil que ces jeunes filles décrites dans les romans qu'il lisait. Mais même s'il y avait du mépris dans cette constatation, il l'avait serré entre ses petits bras frêles.

Il frissonna en y repensant. C'était fondamentalement la pire situation…

Un sentiment l'envahit lorsqu'il pensa cela. Il secoua la tête en essayant de se rappeler où il avait déjà entendu ça. N'y parvenant pas, il tenta de penser les choses différemment : c'était peut-être bizarre, mais il se sentait bien.

Ce rêve aurait pu mériter le nom de cauchemar, s'il n'y avait pas eu Bill à la fin pour le sauver.

Pouvait-on parler de sauvetage lorsqu'on était la cause du danger ? Il ne pouvait pas considérer Bill comme un allié. Il l'avait déjà fait, avec le résultat qu'on connaissait – Bill lui mentant pour conclure un pacte, détruisant l'ordinateur, possédant son corps. Une véritable catastrophe ambulante et un génie machiavélique.

Si une part de lui était attirée par l'ingéniosité de Bill, il lui fallait la faire taire.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se perdre encore dans les déboires provoqués par une confiance mal placée.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir croire Bill, réalisa-t-il. Il aurait aimé qu'ils soient du même côté, parce qu'il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il avait envie de lui parler, peut-être même d'essayer de l'impressionner – et se sentir fier d'y arriver.

Puisqu'il n'avait personne d'autre à impressionner dans son entourage. Personne ne voulant de son trop plein d'affection. Son besoin d'amour.

Personne.

..

« Je savais que tu reviendrais. »

C'est une réplique des plus classiques dans les romans de Mabel, pourtant Bill la dit avec une ironie moqueuse qui ne passe pas inaperçue aux oreilles de Dipper. Il se crispe, prêt à faire marche arrière.

« Pourquoi ? Si tu fuis, tu n'obtiendras jamais ce que tu es venu chercher. », intervint Bill en descendant vers le garçon. « Oh, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, Pine Tree, tu sais que je ne peux pas résister quand tu fais ça… »

Il s'amusait avec lui, détournant des répliques qui dans un autre contexte auraient été romantiques, mais qui dans sa bouche ressemblaient à des railleries.

« Tu voudrais que je te chante une sérénade avec une mandoline ? », lança Bill, narquois.

Il tendit les bras, et ceux-ci s'étendirent comme de longs tentacules, pour poser ses mains sur les joues du garçon, le forçant à le fixer.

« Ou bien tu veux déjà passer à l'étape supérieure. »

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !, s'écria Dipper, sa voix réduit à un filet suraiguë.

Bill rit.

« Bien sûr… »

Il se rapprocha lentement et se frotta contre le visage de Dipper, ses cils caressant la joue du garçon.

« Sois un peu honnête, pour une fois. »

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça, gémit Dipper.

L'odeur de Bill, il l'associait avec celle que pouvait avoir l'univers – quelque chose de frais et piquant, de tentateur, qui incite à la découverte, à l'aventure.

Il murmura en se cachant le visage contre Bill.

\- Je veux être en sécurité.

« Avec moi ? », interrogea le démon.

\- Jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini...oui.

Il entendit le sourire dans la voix de Bill lorsqu'il répondit :

« C'est toi qui l'a voulu, Pine Tree. »

Dipper se mit alors à tomber dans le vide.

..

Il finit par atterrir sur une surface duveteuse et molle, qui le fit rebondir. Il cligna des yeux dans l'obscurité, une lueur bleue éclairant faiblement. Il tâtonna et toucha du tissu.

« Tu me chatouilles le nœud papillon ! »

Dipper sursauta et se rejeta en arrière. Son dos heurta quelque chose qui frémit à son contact, et quand il se retourna, il vit d'où venait la lumière bleue.

« Je te vois, Pine Treeee... », lança la voix sépulcrale de Bill, immense sous ses pieds, dardant sur lui son regard enflammé et terrible.

Le garçon cria et le triangle sous lui trembla, renversant brusquement les perspective. Dipper crut à nouveau sombrer mais des petits bras fins et noirs le retinrent.

« Pas si vite », murmura le démon en se redressant, tenant Dipper dans ses mains minuscules mais robustes.

Il rapetissa et la lumière revînt peu à peu. Le décor autour d'eux avait de nouveau changé : ils étaient dans un restaurant quatre étoiles. Dipper était assis devant une table dont la nappe qui la recouvrait était d'une blancheur éblouissante. L'atmosphère était feutrée, seulement éclairée par des chandelles installées à proximité. Une unique rose rouge, symbole de passion, trônait dans un élégant soliflore entre eux.

« C'était ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête mais Bill posa un doigt léger sur ses lèvres.

« Inutile de le cacher : je peux lire dans ta tête. »

Il rit en retirant son chapeau haut de forme, le faisant tourner entre ses mains avant de le poser sur un coin du dossier de sa chaise.

« Au moins, je suis habillé pour les circonstances. »

\- Tout le monde nous regarde, chuchota Dipper en regardant ses genoux, mal à l'aise.

Il détestait se sentir aussi plaintif, aussi peu dans son élément. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été téléporté dans un univers qui n'était pas le sien, à cent lieux de ce qui lui était familier.

C'était un fantasme divertissant de s'imaginer avoir un dîner romantique en charmante compagnie, mais c'était moins amusant de s'y retrouver sans l'avoir choisi – et vraiment, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne se sentait pas suffisamment prêt pour vivre ce genre de choses.

Il n'était qu'un gamin : il avait conscience de cela. Et même pas un gamin exceptionnel, juste exceptionnellement maladroit.

« Awww, tu es adorable Pine Tree. », ronronna Bill. « Qu'est-ce qui te gêne le plus ? Les gens ? Je peux les faire disparaître d'un geste. Ton apparence ? Tu me plais comme ça. La mienne ? »

Il baissa le regard et ne laissa pas le temps à Dipper de placer un mot.

« Hm, je vois, tu préférerais quelque chose de plus conventionnel peut-être ? Comme ça ? »

Il claqua des doigts et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Dipper se mit à tousser en agitant la main pour chasser les volutes. Quand celles-ci s'écartèrent, il put voir à la place du triangle un jeune homme blond au regard félin, habillé d'un costume sophistiqué aux pièces jaunes et noires.

« Je te plais ? », susurra le démon en esquissant un sourire de traviole.

Quelque chose d'agréable remua dans l'estomac du garçon, lui indiquant s'il en avait besoin que la réponse était oui. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu peux changer d'apparence ?

« C'est ton rêve. », rétorqua Bill. « Bien sûr que je peux ! Tu ne te souviens pas comment ça marche ? »

Il prit la rose délicatement et chatouilla le visage de Dipper avec. Ce dernier recula instinctivement et les pétales noircirent, se recroquevillèrent et tombèrent sur la nappe blanche.

Bill jeta la tige.

« Tout est permis. », dit-il.

Et Dipper sentit quelque chose caresser son pied.

« Oh, c'est le mien. », précisa le démon en souriant comme un chat sur le point d'attraper une souris. « Je flirte avec toi, Pine Tree, il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte... »

Mais Dipper préféra se réveiller en sursaut.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, la respirations haletante dans le noir. Son cœur battait à la chamade et il était en sueur.

\- Oh..., gémit-il en se cachant les yeux.

Le sentiment d'excitation, celui qu'il avait ressenti dans son premier rêve à l'idée de tomber amoureux...

Il était encore là cette fois, même après s'être réveillé.


End file.
